youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitch
Hey, it's me, Haalyle, and I'm here to write another story. I got the idea of this story as we waited for the lunch bell to ring, the pouring of rain and thunder couldn't help but make me think that I could get a good story if I put my mind to it. Quick word, most of my stories won't be edited since I am now back at school and am foucing on that more than anything else. |} I would also like to mention that editing grammer is also included with the above statement. Prologue I sat there with my head resting on the laptop. It was extremly boring that it was rainy and the fact we had PE right now sucked. Then again, only the second day back, didn't expect anything good to happen. I glanced up at the people that would walk past me, then put my head back down and keeping thinking of what I usually thought about. 'Ding-ding-ding-ding '''goes the bell, loudly, in the classroom. I sit up straight, grab my bad, swing it around my shoulder onto my back and carry my laptop. I then got up from my seat and make my way to the door, like everyone else in my class. "Why isn't anyone going?" One of them asks, confused as to why there is such a huge hold up right near the door. "Looks like we aren't making it home today," Matilda Stone replied, turning around to face everyone and stepping out of the way so we could see what was going on. I stand up on my tip toes and look over everyones shoulders. I suppose she's right, we aren't making it home when theres nothing there. Chapter 1 - Alternate Dimention ''There's nothing there, how the hell does that work? ''My inner self asks, as everyone else takes a step back, as if they were near a cliff. ''The only logic is...that this classroom must have been hit by lightening and zapped into some sort of alternate universe, or perhaps, we are still in the middle of traveling there. "There's no signal," Someone else exclaims, worriedly. Well, knowing most of my classmates, the only really bad thing they are probably thinking about right now is having no internet. I'm thinking more about if anyone else noticed outside the classroom if it disappered and just randomly was gone from the face of Earth. What will my family think? That I'm dead? That we are all kidnapped? There is no use in asking questions I don't know the answer to, might as well deal with what's happening now and think of them later. "I knew there was something weird about Mr. Perry," I hear someone mutter from behind me. Yeah, expect a religion room to go into a different universe, a little suspious don't you think? "Well, there's no use in standing around, I wanna see if I can walk out there," David Weaver, the possible idiot of the class, remarks happily, as if thinking that he may be the hero of the class, "since I can see none of you wusses are going to do anything." "But what if there is no ground?" A girl asks, scared, hoping to get home as soon as possible. "I'm just going to have to take that risk," He smiles stupidly and walks out through the door, standing apon, what looks like, mid-air. Why this doesn't scare me, I don't know. Probably since I've seen this type of thing on video games. Suddenly something goes off in my head, maybe we are in a game like universe, which could possibly mean there are glitches. But, this type of thing reminds me of one of the video game glitches I've done, if you go too far, you fall over the edge and die. Does that mean you come back? Probably not. I mean, we are human, not some virtual character. "This is awesome!" David says, waving his arms happily and freely about. "Don't go too far, you may fall," I yell out, although why I do this, I don't know, why should I care about someone who puts other people and me down? "And why would I -" He got interupted by almost falling over the edge. He grabbed hold of the edge of nothing, with only one hand and looked at us for help. Everyone was shaking their heads, not wanting to go out after seeing what had just happened to him. I just looked, but didn't move. I warned him and he didn't listen. He gets what he deserves. "Help me, please!" He pleaded, as we watched his grip loosen. He was sweating from adrenaline, soon he wasn't going to be able to hold any longer. "I warned you, David, but because of how arrogant and didn't listen to me, you get what you deserved," I replied, shaking my head, and before I could say anything else, someone closed the door, as if they were scared of what was going to happen next. And not long after, we heard a very long scream. Category:Horror Category:Fantasy